Conquering
by daylightvampire
Summary: Prussia's furious about being only a micro-nation. So he steals one of England's potion books and sets out to get revenge on the world. WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SHRUNKEN CHARACTERS AND SOFT VORE. DO NOT PROCEDE TO CLICK THAT LINK IF YOU DON'T LIKE! PRUHUN


A/N: HOLY CRAP I'M ALIVE! I know what some of you are thinking. "What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be updating your previous stories!" Well I will get to them in due time. I swear I won't drop them but this has been haunting me since when I first got into Hetalia and now I finally have the guts to write and publish this story. I have also been having some personal problems. For one thing, my father just passed away back in January. I'm going to miss him very much and I hope that he has the best afterlife that could ever be given to somebody. He was the best dad ever.

After the funeral, things were kind of numb and I had to get my grades back up. I hope you all can forgive me for not updating in years and I will make amends for that. For now I hope that you can enjoy this story. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Conquering**

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SHRUNKEN CHARACTERS AND SOFT VORE. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ALSO CONTAINS PRUHUN.**

Part 1

Prussia finally had his nation hood back. He was more elated than he had ever been in the longest time. That is…until he realized that he was only a micro nation. Being a micro nation meant that he could only have so much land and for Prussia, that was the equivalent to putting a chain around his neck and telling him to stay in one place until the end of days.

With this recent discovery, came an unyielding anger. Prussia did not come in contact with anyone other than his pet chick, Gilbird. He just paced in his basement home and vented.

"This is BULLSHIT!" He growled, slamming his fist onto a nearby table. "Who do those bastards think they are? The awesome me should get more land after all the crap they put me through!"

Mind you, no matter the circumstance, Prussia could get very greedy and would stop at nothing to get what he wants. Suddenly, an idea smacked the albino in face, causing him to stop his pacing and grin madly.

"England should have some of his old 'magic' books in his basement. Might as well try them out! Kesesesese~" He snickered to himself as he sprinted out of the house to catch a plane to England.

_England:_

"That American wanker is going to drive me mad with his excessive diarrhea of the mouth" England grumbled to himself while he packed his suitcase for his small trip to Germany where the next World Meeting was being held. It was clearly shown that the Englishman was defiantly NOT looking foreword to going.

"All of these blasted meetings always end with little accomplished. What's the bloody point in going if all we ever do is fight?" England gave a huff of annoyance when he finished and zipped up the zipper. "It doesn't help when the arrogant pig comes up with those far-fetched schemes of his. The Frog being there at all won't change anything. Sometimes I wonder whether or not anything will be done. Oh well…"

A crash from down stairs interrupted the English nation from his thoughts.

"Bloody hell?" England dashed down the stairs to his living room just in time to see Prussia running out. "Get back here you bloody fuckin'-"

He stopped in mid-sentence upon finding that Prussia vanished into thin air. "He took something. I know he did…" England glared in frustration. "I do not have time to look through all of my things, I'll miss my flight."

With that, England turned around briskly and marched back upon the staircase to gather his belongings that he was taking with him. "I just hope that idiot knows what he's messing with."

_Back at Prussia's home:_

"Kesesesese~" Prussia chuckled with glee to himself, flipping through the pages of one of England's potion books. "They're going regret messing around with the awesome Prussia!"

It seemed like more than an hour before something finally caught his eye.

"A shrinking potion? Sounds fun.~" The albino read parts of the steps to himself, every now and then grimacing at some of the ingredients. They were odd but he could certainly come across them easily. However, there was one particular ingredient that he knew he had to fight for: Two feathers from a yellow chick. He probably could have done it in secret, if he hadn't read it out loud.

Gilbird, who was previously perched on Prussia's shoulder, flew about the house in a panic with his master chasing after him.

"C'mon Gilbird! This is for your sake too!" Prussia tried reasoning. "Don't you want a bigger nest?"

The little bird just ignored the albino and continued to fly in his little frenzy, peeping like crazy. The two continued their chase with Prussia getting the most abuse. Just when he thought he had his pet cornered, Gilbird pulled off some maneuvers that a skilled pilot would be impressed with. That left Prussia to smack dead on into the wall. The fiasco ended with Prussia jumping in mid-air and catching Gilbird with a triumphant yell. His victory was cut short when he realized that he was actually IN mid-air. Meaning, he had jumped over the rail on the staircase and was then falling from a height of eight feet.

*CRASH*

"Nnng" Prussia groaned, pulling himself up from the floor. He had multiple bruises was pretty sure that they wouldn't go away for a long while. Looking down in his hand, Prussia saw Gilbird giving him what he thought might have been a glare. The little chick was unharmed though.

"Don't give me that look, it'll be over in a few seconds." With that, Prussia carefully took two feathers between his fingers. He took one last look at the yellow chick, it had its eyes closed tightly shut; clearly just wanting it to be over and done with. After a swift yank and high shrieking peep from Gilbird, Prussia held up the two feathers and smirked with triumph.

Gilbird recovered, shook himself, and took to the air with his little glare still on his little bird face. Out of a want for vengeance, Gilbird dived at Prussia's head and began pecking furiously.

"ACK!" Prussia tried ducking, to no avail. "I though you were just a little yellow bird, not a damn woodpecker!"

When Gilbird finally had his fill of revenge, he took off and went to go hide somewhere just in case Prussia found another potion that required that same ingredient. Prussia went back to his potion-making when he had bandaged himself up.

"Okay, so the book says to boil then cool the mixture. I don't have a cauldron like England does, couldn't take that damn thing with me; it would've thrown my back out!" He sat back and thought for a moment. "I guess I can use a regular pot on the stove. What's the worst that can happen?"

The worst did happen. Prussia let the potion boil like a regular soup would. The thing about this particular potion is that you have to keep it at a specific temperature and at that temperature only. Prussia just glanced at the information about the temperature. Instead of putting it at the 338 degree mark, he put it at 339 degrees. The potion started bubbling overtime, some of the contents spilling over and melting part of the pot.

"SCHEISSE!" Prussia grabbed the pot, putting it on the counter, trying to keep the spilled ingredients from melting the stove. In the process the rogue mixture sort of made a small explosion, slightly burning Prussia's left hand. None the less it was all taken care of. All that was left to do was wait for the potion to cool off. While waiting, Prussia grabbed the potions book and began skimming once again. Another potion caught his eye.

"A potion that stops your stomach acids." He said out loud, thoughtfully then read more of the description. "Hide your friends if they are in trouble. Also makes a good prank. Hmmm…"


End file.
